Inevitable
by Phaos-sama
Summary: A Hibari Kyôya le encantaba mirar el cielo, tanto que gustaría morderlo hasta la muerte. Sin embargo, él no entiende los cambios que sufre su cuerpo cada vez que está cerca de Sawada Tsunayoshi. HIATUS


**Título:** Inevitable

 **Categoría:** Katekyô Hitman Reborn!

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Género:** Drama. Humor. Shônen ai.

 **Advertencia:** Spoiler. Shônen ai.

 **Disclaimer:** Este Fanfiction no persigue ningún afán lucrativo, todos los derechos de autor de © **_Katekyô Hitman Reborn_** son única y exclusivamente propiedad de **Akira Amano** , creadora de la franquicia.

* * *

 **Resumen:** A Hibari Kyôya le encantaba mirar el cielo, tanto que gustaría morderlo hasta la muerte. Sin embargo, él no entiende los cambios que sufre su cuerpo cada vez que está cerca de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inevitable**

 _Por:_ Phaos-sama

* * *

" _Voy a morder hasta la muerte a cualquiera que me perturbe el sueño."_

 **Hibari** **Kyōya**

* * *

 **I**

Hibari Kyōya observaba detenidamente el cielo. Esa mañana del jueves, las nubes no se arremolinaron ni opacaron los refulgentes rayos del sol. El fresco viento de la primavera soplaba suavemente con un rítmico vaivén, agitando de un lado a otro la copa de los árboles, meciendo en una danza parsimoniosa el césped y las flores. Hacía un buen día, un hermoso día resplandeciente.

Hibari respiró hondo cuando la fría brisa le entumeció las mejillas. La mañana lucía espléndida, tanta paz y quietud debería ser un pecado. Hibird voló en espiral sobre el prefecto, cantando alegremente el himno de la secundaria Namimori, disfrutando del viento cosquillarle la piel bajo las plumas.

Kyōya cerró los ojos, sintiéndose satisfecho y dispuesto a tomar una bien merecida siesta, pero el estruendo de una voz bastante conocida, desquebrajó toda serenidad de la que empezaba a gozar. Abrió los ojos con el peligro brillando amenazadoramente, tomó asiento y desde su lugar en la azotea, alcanzó a ver a tres personas no tan lejos del edificio. Tres personas muy conocidas, tres personas que necesitaban ser mordidas hasta la muerte.

El flequillo cubrió los ojos del prefecto, y sumido en un sepulcral mutismo, recogió las tonfas y se levantó, observando con expresión pétrea desde la distancia a su próximo objetivo.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—¡No seas tan confianzudo con Juudaime, idiota del beisbol!

—Maa, maa, tranquilo Gokudera, sólo le toqué el hombro —rió Yamamoto, pasando nuevamente el brazo por sobre los hombros de un tembloroso Tsunayoshi.

Kyōya no supo el por qué esa acción tan inofensiva le hizo hervir la sangre. Apretó las tonfas hasta que los nudillos palidecieron. Frunció el ceño. Ese herbívoro estaba cavando su propia tumba. La molestia en su cuerpo siguió creciendo al ver lo increíblemente cercanos que esos dos estaban con Sawada. Eso lo hizo ansiar más la sangre.

—¡Aléjate de él, idiota! —gruñó, sacándose del pantalón una docena de dinamitas, dispuesto a hacerlas estallar en la cara de Takeshi, intencionado a borrarle de una vez por todas, esa estúpida sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le irritaba tanto.

Tsunayoshi no tardó en saltar entre ambos jóvenes, interponiéndose para evitar una pelea innecesaria, tartamudeando y viéndose más torpe y patético de lo que ya era. En ningún momento, Kyōya pareció quitarle los ojos de encima.

—¡Gokudera-kun! ¡Baja esas dinamitas! ¡Puedes herir a alguien! —dijo exaltado, atropellando terriblemente las palabras y agitando los brazos de arriba abajo, preso de la desesperación.

—Él tiene razón, Gokudera —se carcajeó—. Puedes lastimarte con eso o lastimar a alguien. O peor aún, hacer molestar a Hibari porque hiciste explotar la escuela.

—¡Hiiee! ¡Él tiene razón Gokudera-kun, Hibari-san nos morderá hasta la muerte si abres un cráter en medio de la escuela!

Pareciera que en cualquier momento el pobre muchacho iba a tirarse de los cabellos y sufrir un colapso nervioso.

Mientras Sawada Tsunayoshi hacía el intento por calmar a su guardián de la tormenta, y así de paso, salvar el pellejo de todos, Hibari Kyōya analizaba la situación fríamente. _Herbívoros_ , pensó disgustado, odiaba los hacinamientos y tenía unas enormes ganas de morder a esos tres hasta la muerte. Principalmente a Gokudera Hayato y a Yamamoto Takeshi. Ese par de herbívoros siempre acompañaban a todos lados a Sawada Tsunayoshi, eran como su escolta personal, y estaba completamente seguro que si fuera por ambos, jamás se despegarían del más pequeño. La sola idea de pensar en esos dos pegados como chinches al omnívoro lo enfurecía, empezando con el hecho de que todos los días iban a buscarlo a la puerta de su casa, caminaban juntos rumbo a la escuela y tonteaban en el camino. A él no le gustaba para nada esa juntilla, oh, sí que no le gustaba para nada.

Cada vez que veía a esos impertinentes herbívoros tratando de llamar la atención del joven Sawada, sea trayéndole dulces extranjeros por el día de su cumpleaños o ya sea equis motivo –véase Gokudera-, o sea simplemente por pasar el rato al hacer una invitación para comer sushi –véase Yamamoto-, le carcomía por dentro unas inmensas ganas de molerlos a golpes hasta dejarlos en el trayecto entre el más allá y el más acá. Sólo con la intención de volverlos a golpear cuando se les cruzaran en el camino.

La gente siempre ha creído que Hibari Kyōya no tiene corazón, o si lo tiene, es tan sensible como una roca, realmente son sólo eso, habladurías sin sentido. Por supuesto que Hibari tenía un corazón palpitante, hasta donde recordaba no era un zombi, y es ese mismo corazón, el cual no entiende. Asimismo como tampoco entiende esas extrañas reacciones que le produce el líder de la manada de herbívoros. Era tan confuso y frustrante para él.

No alcanzaba a saber el por qué de su enojo cuando ese par de herbívoros o cualquier otro herbívoro se aproximaba más de la cuenta hacia el omnívoro, incluyendo al herbívoro payaso que se hacía llamar su padre, o el herbívoro con peinado de piña, Rokudo Mukuro, la persona que más detesta y desea morder hasta la muerte; más que nunca cuando merodea por su preciada escuela, acosando a Tsunayoshi y alegando con mala intención su deseo por poseer su cuerpo. Quizá el chico era una persona inocente o muy idiota para no captar el doble sentido escondido detrás de esas palabras. Él no lo era, y escucharlo sólo incrementaba su furia a niveles inesperados, saciando sus ansias de sangre hallando a esa piña parlanchina y molerla a golpes.

Para Hibari Kyōya siempre han existido dos tipos de personas en éste mundo: los carnívoros y los herbívoros; las personas más fuertes y las otras, no tanto. Él era todo un carnívoro, su infinita sed de sangre podía considerarse una prueba de ello. La primera impresión que tuvo con sólo mirar a Sawada Tsunayoshi fue… patética. Él era el eslabón más débil de la cadena alimenticia: torpe, indeciso, introvertido y para colmo se dejaba maltratar por sus mismos compañeros de clase. Era una cosita tan insignificante que no merecía su atención, a menos de que rompiera las reglas, allí sí se le iba encima con todo el peso de la ley, o mejor dicho, su ley; aunque muchas veces le daba tanta lástima que se la dejaba pasar, pese a que éste no se diera cuenta y pensara que le había tomado el pelo.

La llegada inesperada del bebé –él no era idiota, sabía que había mucho más detrás de esa fachada infantil- cambió para mejor unas cuantas cosas, pero aún así, el chico seguía siendo un molesto herbívoro, a pesar de correr en ropa interior con estampado de corazones o animalitos por las calles de Namimori. Lo cual era vergonzoso y sólo le podía dar pena ajena.

No fue hasta el conflicto con los anillos Vongola que comenzó a prestar un poco de atención hacia Tsunayoshi, quien parecía ser una caja de sorpresas. Pero ciertamente volteó a mirarlo cuando demostró en el futuro tener agallas, las fuerza y voluntad necesaria para eliminar de una vez por todas a la amenaza que representaba Byakuran Gesso. En ese momento, el chico se había convertido en todo un carnívoro, sacando las garras y los colmillos. Presenciar esa faceta de Sawada sin duda lo excitaba de sobremanera, no aguantaba las ganas de tener una verdadera pelea con él como su contrincante, todo por el todo; la sangre le hervía a causa del éxtasis que le hacía tener.

Irrefutablemente, a pesar de haber demostrado ser todo un carnívoro, él no entendía por qué motivo el joven seguía comportándose como un completo herbívoro a ojos de los demás. Esa conducta le hizo investigar profundamente la situación, descubriendo en su búsqueda una nueva especie: los omnívoros. En esa categoría, él encajaba perfectamente.

Los gritos de Gokudera Hayato cortaron el hilo de pensamientos dentro de la mente de Hibari Kyōya. El prefecto saltó desde la azotea, aterrizando de pie como si no hubiera saltado desde el techo de un edificio. Justo en ese instante, el timbre que marcaba el fin del receso sonó. El chico ensanchó una sonrisa depredadora que se reflejó peligrosamente en su mirada.

—Herbívoros.

—¡Hiiee! ¡Hibari-san!

Tsuna estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco a causa de la repentina aparición de Kyōya.

—Por no regresar a sus clases a la hora, los morderé hasta la muerte —enseñó las tonfas, las cuales parecieron emitir un centelleo amenazador en el metal.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a amenazar a Juudaime?! —irritado por la actitud grosera de Hibari, Hayato volvió a sacar las dinamitas, preparándose para impartir una buena lección al irrespetuoso guardián.

—Woa —entreabrió los ojos, ansioso por morder hasta la muerte a ese herbívoro en especial.

—Maa, maa, debemos calmarnos. Hibari, no seas tan duro, estábamos camino al salón de clases —Takeshi rió, agarrando por la muñeca a Tsuna, colocándolo detrás de él por si las cosas se salían de control.

Grave error.

Por atreverse a tocar tan íntimamente al omnívoro, Yamamoto Takeshi no tendría compasión, lo mandaría directo a la enfermería de un solo golpe. Minutos después, el terror de Namimori había dejado inconscientes y heridos a ese par de molestos herbívoros. Rodó los ojos, poniendo su filosa mirada sobre la temblorosa figura de Tsunayoshi, el chico estaba que se orinaba en los pantalones.

—Sawada Tsunayoshi —llamó con ese tono profundo y sin derecho a réplica. Entornó los ojos, ahora sí tenía a ese omnívoro donde quería, y en silencio se deleitaba por las reacciones asustadizas del más pequeño.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con ese mar de cuencas marrones, Hibari Kyōya sintió el corazón empezar a latir desbocadamente como un potro salvaje en medio de la llanura. _Otra vez allí está_ , pensó ansioso, ese hormigueo en la boca del estómago volvía a surgir, igual que el sentir la sangre acumulársele en las mejillas y el desagradable estremecimiento en el cuerpo. Ya hasta las manos le sudaban. Todo por culpa de ese omnívoro, una sola mirada y su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar de una forma diferente a lo que normalmente reaccionaba, ese conejo miedoso debía darle una explicación del por qué le estaba sucediendo esas cosas, sea por las buenas o por las malas, así de simple.

Y como un depredador cazando a su presa, Hibari Kyōya caminó sigilosamente hasta quedar frente al chico.

Sin embargo…

—¡Hiiee! —Tsuna gritó con todo lo que lograron dar sus pulmones.

Luego, sin más reparo… él se desmayó, para la mala suerte de Hibari Kyōya.


End file.
